


who says you can't hold the sun in your hands?

by shuuos



Series: phoenix au [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: American Sign Language, F/F, Pining, Selectively Mute Original Character, literally this whole fic is just june pining, the what? gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuos/pseuds/shuuos
Summary: "For a second, Max looks so proud of herself for getting it that she doesn’t want to say anything, but then she starts laughing. And she keeps laughing and laughing until she can’t stop."uhh spinoff fic of cry havoc i guess?? i've been taking forever to finish the second chapter so here's some birdkids bein cute
Relationships: Maximum "Max" Ride/Original Character
Series: phoenix au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575805
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	who says you can't hold the sun in your hands?

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like listening to animal crossing music while reading this really sets a Mood. idk which one but it's a mood.

“How do I spell my name?” Max asks.

June thinks for a second, flipping through the alphabet, then finally signs, “m-a-x” She doesn’t say that she’s practiced this many times before, even though it’s not that weird. It feels too private to tell.

Max copies the motions and nods. “How do I spell  _ your _ name?”

“j-u-n-e” Watching Max sign her name is just as nice as hearing her say it. Silly, but nice. “What’s ‘thank you’, again?”

The sleeve of her sweater slips down as she raises the tips of her fingers to her mouth, then bends her arm forward. “thank you.” Max  _ almost _ gets it right, but she taps her chin instead. “Thank you?” she says. “— you” she signs.

For a second, Max looks so proud of herself for getting it that she doesn’t want to say anything, but then she starts laughing. And she keeps laughing and laughing until she can’t stop.

“What?” Max demands, “Isn’t that what you did?”

June shakes her head and signs again, “THANK - you” She says it out loud just for good measure, even though she doesn’t really like to hear her own voice.

So Max does it again, right this time, and June nods.

“What was that first thing, then?”

“no”

“What do you mean ‘no’? Was it that bad?”

“yes”

“June, you’re  _ killing _ me, what did I say?”

“no”

Eventually, she tells Max after furiously signing at an Eraser to “— off”. Max cackles, and during the ensuing fight, she signs it in between punches and kicks. June almost regrets not telling her earlier.

“your laugh is pretty” she tells Max on impulse, blushing furiously. She knows Max won’t understand, but it feels nice to get it out anyways.

Max stares at her blankly. June panics for a second, raising her hands to apologize, but Max just grins and tells her, “If you’re telling me that we totally destroyed those Erasers, then, yeah, you’re right.”

Someone (Gazzy, she thinks) calls Max’s name, and she spins into the air, leaving June to stand there, alone.  _ Mostly _ alone.

“So,” Angel says from behind her, “do you want to know Max’s favorite food?”

June  _ screeches. _

“It’s - stop screaming, she’ll hear you - it’s chocolate chip cookies.”

**Author's Note:**

> angel: giving someone food is the PEAK of romance  
> and she's right tbh


End file.
